The Journey Back to Friendship after Betrayal
by MythosThespian
Summary: Ok Everybody I am on this latest kick making Chloe Sullivan a hero in her own right. Also I am a die hard Chlark fan so I had to put it in. Chloe starts out as one hero and becomes and new hero in the end. So read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Back to Friendship after Betrayal: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville or DC Comic characters.

Rating: K

Pairings: Lois/Clark, Diana/Steve, Lana/Pete, Dinah/Oliver, Jimmy/Kara, and Chloe/Clark

Summary: It has been thirteen years since Chloe Sullivan after she betrayed her best friend and cousin of Davis Bloom who turned out to be Doomsday. Now under a new name and identity she is walks back into that world as a new hero and rebuilding a friendship that could possible lead to more.

_Prologue: The Betrayal_

Two years ago Diana Prince was in the last phase of her training somewhere in Themyscira. She was taking a break from training enjoying the market when she heard two familiar voices in the distance.

[The market]

Lois: (frustrated) jeez Smallville why are you not putting more effort into searching for my cousin?

Clark: (frustrated) Lois we have searched for her on every out of the country assignment and this is last one.

Lois: (sad) I know but I need family around Lucy is still missing and the general just died a year ago. Also she is the only family I have left outside of being married to you and our son which she has not met yet.

Clark: (hugging Lois) I know because I miss my best friend and our son is so much like her combined with me and you.

(With that Lois and Clark dropped the picture of Chloe Sullivan and went back to collect more information for the assignment. Meanwhile at the market shop the shopkeeper brought Diana back to reality.)

Shopkeeper: (announced) here you go Diana it is everything your mother asked for.

Diana: (paying) thank you Ares and have a good day.

Shopkeeper: (smiling) you too Diana and tell your mother I say hi.

(With that said Diana took the bag and headed into the direction that Lois and Clark dropped the picture and picked it up.)

[End of scene]

Diana made it back to the castle giving the bag to her mother. Then she went back to finish her training for the day. Then she went into the room processing what she had just heard. She was looking at the picture of who she was in the past and then remembered the day that changed it all.

_[Flashback to Doomsday battle]_

_Chloe: (standing over Clark) come on Clark you need to wake up and fight._

_Doomsday: (talking) Chloe Kal-El is good as dead and soon you will be._

_Chloe: (begging) Davis if you are still in there please don't let this monster do this._

_Doomsday: (laughing) Chloe Davis my human form is dead and the monster has taken over._

_(Just at the moment Chloe's healing power kick in and healed Clark. Clark woke up with Chloe body over him and then fought Doomsday trapping him in the phantom zone.)_

_Clark: (back to Chloe) Chloe wake up come on you can't be dead._

_Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El my son there is nothing to be done for Chloe Sullivan she sacrificed herself for you to fulfill your destiny._

_Clark: (kissed her forehead) bye Chloe you will never be forgotten thank you for this gift._

_(Clark flew off to check on Lois while Chloe's body was put in stasis hidden in the fortress.)_

_[End of flashback]_

A week later after the battle Chloe Sullivan woke up with her body completely healed and then disappeared. Chloe Sullivan had her destiny to fulfill one that was far greater than she imagined. Although the betrayal was not in the battle itself it was more in the events that led up to the battle. Chloe Sullivan trusted Davis Bloom who she thought was a good guy but she was mistaken costing her life.

Now here she was under a new name and superhero identity. Chloe Sullivan took over the identity because the original Princess Diana daughter of Themyscira queen Hippolyta who died in battle with Ares the god of War. This was all under the instruction of Jor-El after she woke up to fulfill her destiny. To her surprise queen Hippolyta was more than gracious to take her in and train her like she was her daughter. Now that she completed her training she went back to the states and premiered as Wonder Women.

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning_

Now two years later having completed her training, debuting as Wonder Women, and happily married to Steve Trevor who is a photographer but her past is catching up with her. It all started two days ago when her husband was offered a job as a photographer for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Kansas so naturally she had to tell her husband about her.

_[Flashback to two days ago]_

_Steve: (concerned) Diana why are you so hesitant about this move?_

_Diana: (understanding) Steve I have to tell you something that may change your view about me._

_Steve: (surprised) Diana nothing can change how I feel about you._

_Diana: (smiling) ok you see in the past my name was Chloe Sullivan and I am from Kansas and had worked at the Daily Planet in Metropolis and grew up in Smallville._

_Steve: (shocked) wow well what made you leave?_

_Diana: (continued) I trusted someone that I shouldn't have betraying my best friend and cousin who just happen to be Clark Kent and Lois Lane Kent top reporters of the Daily P Planet. So I had to leave change my name and just put that life behind me._

_Steve: (concerned) now I understand but this is a great opportunity for me._

_Diana: (hugging him) I know Steve and I don't want you to pass up the opportunity. Maybe it time to for things to be all forgiven because I know Lois and Clark have been searching for me._

_(Diana and Steve started packing for the move.)_

_[End of flashback]_

Diana and Steve found an apartment in Smallville and to Diana surprise it was the one above the Talon that Lana Lang Ross owned. Still there was the problem Diana getting a job to her luck Lana Lang Ross had heard about Diana Prince and offered her a job with the Isis Foundation in Metropolis.

[Lana office]

Lana: (shaking her hand) hi, you must be Diana Prince.

Diana: (sitting down) yes I am it nice to meet you Lana Lang Ross.

Lana: (sitting down) you can just call me Lana by the way your resume is very impressive so, when can you start?

Diana: (smiling) ok Lana I can start as soon as tomorrow because my husband starts at the daily planet tomorrow.

Lana: (smiling) ok done Diana. On another note you remind me of an old friend Chloe Sullivan.

Diana: (sarcastic) it about time that you mentioned that because I am Chloe Sullivan.

Lana: (surprised) oh my it is you. (Running over to hug her) it been has a long time.

Diana: (still hugging) sure has been a long time. You still can't tell anyone that I am back it not the right time to tell anyone.

Lana: (smiling) it ok and it going to nice having back working here.

Diana: (smiling) so you married Pete Ross how did that happen?

Lana: (answered) well we met up a few years after I had gotten the Kryptonite suit on and he helped me find a way to get it off. After that we started dating and found out we had a lot in common things progressed from there. Also I mended my relationship with Clark and we are friends. Did you know he is happily married to Lois and is Superman? What about you and what is with this new identity?

Diana: (answered) I did know that Clark and Lois are happily married because I ran across them about two years ago searching for me in Themyscira but they did not see me. As far this new identity well after the whole mess with Davis just kicked in a destiny that I did not know I had. I met my husband Steve Trevor after I returned from training and it is kind of weird because he is a photographer like Jimmy was.

Lana: (shocked) wow, just one thing I don't understand you mentioned training.

Diana: (surprised) well the training is for the new powers that I develop when I saved Clark and they combined with my meteor power healing.

Lana: (surprised) so what powers do you have?

Diana: (listing them) healing combined with flying, strength, agility, telepathy, scientific knowledge, and the ability to speak every language known to man

Lana: (shocked) ok that is amazing. So do you got a superhero identity yet?

Diana: (smiling) yes I do Wonder Woman it just I have not debuted in Metropolis yet.

(With that said they finished the interview and then headed out to lunch.)

[End of scene]

Lana and Diana were joined by their husbands for lunch at a café around the corner. Diana told Pete who she really was Chloe Sullivan and he was happy to see his old friend. Part way through the meal Diana heard something and then went to go see how she could help.

Now in her Wonder Woman costume she saw the trouble that the Justice League and Superman were having. So she flew in to see what she could do. The situation was more complicated than she thought because every hero was trapped by the Achilles heel.

[Downtown Metropolis]

Diana: (thinking of a plan) Green Arrow and Black Canary are tied up on a pole, Aquaman is deprived of water, Cyborg is short circuiting, Flash is trapped by invisible walls, and then Superman is exposed to green Kryptonite. Looks like I am going to have to do this one by one.

(So she proceeded to free them one by one but when she got to Superman it was she hesitated a little so with the help of the Green Arrow and Black Canary they got him free.)

Oliver: (looking to new hero) thanks for your help. Who are you by the way?

Dinah: (looking to him) Green Arrow don't you read the newspapers this is Wonder Woman.

Diana: (still holding Superman) that I am and it nice to finally meet the Justice League. Do you know who set up this ambush?

Oliver: (not happy) it was Tess Mercer and Lex Luthor that set this up.

Diana: (shocked) you mean Lex is alive this cannot be good especially for Superman here.

Clark: (spoke up) no it not we need a new plan. Let's get this area cleaned up and well figure out something.

Diana: (looking down at him) it ok they can take it from here. (Just then Lois walked on the scene) I think you should join your wife over there.

(Diana helped him over to his wife then she joined in cleaning downtown.)

[End of scene]

After the Justice League and Wonder Woman finished cleaning up downtown, the Green Arrow asked her to join the Justice League she did agree to join but had things to get settled. She also was surprised when all the reporters left except for Clark and Lois Kent who were watching her intently wondering if she was Chloe Sullivan. All Wonder Woman did wave back at them and flew off to meet her husband.

_Chapter 2: The Assignments_

It was the next morning Steve and Diana got up and headed downstairs for breakfast. After they were done with breakfast they both order coffee to take into their first day of work. Meanwhile at the Daily Planet Lois and Clark had just arrived at their desks still reeling from the previous day.

[The desks]

Lois: (looking to Clark) Smallville I swear this Wonder Woman is my cousin Chloe Sullivan and don't tell me you do not see the resemblance.

Clark: (looking to Lois) Lois I know what you mean. When Wonder Woman was holding Superman I could have sworn it was Chloe.

(Just then Perry called them into the office to meet Steve Trevor.)

Perry: (yelling) Lane, Kent in my office now I want you to meet someone.

(So Lois and Clark entered Perry's office to meet Steve Trevor)

Lois: (answering) so chief who this person you want us to meet?

Steve: (spoke up) that would be me Steve Trevor.

Clark: (surprised) the Steve Trevor did the awarding winning photos of panthers in the Amazon.

Steve: (smiling) that would be me.

Lois: (shaking his hand) well welcome to the Daily Planet.

Perry: (continued) ok now that we got that out of way I got new assignments for you two.

Clark: (asked) ok what are they?

Perry: (continued) Clark I like to interview the new superhero that showed up yesterday. Lois I like you to interview the new employee that Lana Ross hired at the Isis Foudation it seems that she has quite the reputation.

Lois: (shocked) ok that sounds like fun.

Clark: (smiling back at her) how are we going to get a hold of them?

Steve: (answering) I think can help you two there you see Diana Prince is my wife and Wonder Woman is a dear friend of us. I'll ask my wife to get a hold of you guys.

Lois and Clark: (unison) thanks. So Perry when do want the interviews by?

Perry: (answering) End of the week. Also please show Steve around so he can get used to this place.

(They all left Perry's office and Steve offered them the coffee he brought.)

[End of scene]

After being showed around he made a call to his wife to tell her what is going on.

Meanwhile at the Isis Foundation Lana and Diana were getting everything started for the day. Diana offered Lana her favorite coffee and then answered her phone. After she got off the phone with her husband she thought could this mess get any better.

[Lana office]

Lana: (sitting down) so what was the call about?

Diana: (not happy) well that was my husband Steve at the Daily Planet informing me that Lois and Clark got assigned interviews with my two identities.

Lana: (surprised) great just what you need do you think they are onto you after yesterday?

Diana: (sipping her coffee) I think they might be because Lois had that look.

Lana: (sarcastic) great Lois and that look will tear you down.

Diana: (smiling) I know but it just what makes Lois as Lois.

Lana: (laughing) you got that right.

(Diana just laughed along and then they got back to work.)

[End of scene]

They finished up work and then Diana headed to the Daily Planet to pick up her husband so they could decide what they wanted to do for dinner. As Diana walking toward the Daily Planet it was a sense of déjà view because thirteen years ago it was her old stomping ground. Then Diana walked in and instantly knew where to go to meet her husband. It took her a few minutes to spot her husband and she spotted him with Lois and Clark so she decided to join.

[The Daily Planet]

Diana: (kissing him) hey honey ready to go.

Steve: (surprised) sure and what do I owe this pleasure?

Diana: (answering) I thought we go out to find a place to eat tonight. Also I wanted to meet Lois and Clark Kent.

Lois: (sarcastic) excuse me it Lois Lane Kent and you are?

Diana: (snarky) well excuse me Lois Lane Kent and to answer that question I am Diana Prince.

Clark: (smiling) Steve your wife has a great attitude and holds her own against Lois.

Steve: (smiling) sure do and sure can.

Lois and Diana: (looking back at them in unison) would you two stop smiling.

Steve: (looking at them) sure when you two stop striking the same pose.

Lois and Diana: (looking at each other shocked and then said) fine.

Clark: (spoke up) you mentioned that you were going out for dinner why don't you join us for dinner.

Diana: (shocked) you sure we won't be imposing.

Lois: (answered) no not at all besides I can get my interview with you. Also you could meet our son Jonathan and Clark's mother Martha Kent.

Diana: (smiling) that sounds great and besides when we were in Washington Martha was our neighbor so we met.

Clark: (shocked) ok that explains mom mentioning she had some great neighbors in Washington.

(With that said they packed up and left together.)

[End of scene]

Diana and Steve had to stop by their apartment first and then headed to the Kent farm for dinner.

_Chapter 3: The Kent Farm_

As Steve and Diana drove up to the Kent Farm Diana still could not believe that she was doing this going to his house after all this time. Steve just was in awe of the beautiful site. The stropped the car tem minutes later and got out being greeted by Shelby. After petting Shelby they headed up the door and knock to only be greeted by Martha Kent.

[The Kent Door]

Diana: (knocking) long time no see Martha.

Martha: (opened the door) Diana and Steve it great to see you. (Hugging Diana) when Lois told me you were coming I could not believe it.

Diana: (smiling) well it happened all so fast. So where are Lois and Clark?

Clark: (showed up) Lois is in the kitchen setting the table and I like you to meet someone. (Just behind them Clark was there with son Jonathan.)

Steve: (bending down to Jonathan) well you must be Jonathan. (Extending his hand) well I am Steve Trevor I work with you parents.

John: (smiling) yep that me Jonathan and who is she?

Diana: (bending down to Jonathan) well Jonathan I am Diana Prince-Trevor his wife.

(Diana went to shake his hand but he instead Jonathan went to hug her.)

Clark: (shocked) well that's new he has never done that before.

Diana: (smiling) don't worry Clark a lot of little kids do that when they meet me.

(Clark all of sudden reminded of a time when it would happen to his best friend Chloe Sullivan. All of sudden Martha called.)

Martha: (called) ok everyone dinner is ready.

(They all headed into the kitchen Diana tried to put Jonathan down but he wanted to stay with her. Lois even tried to get him but he would not budge.)

Lois: (not happy) Jonathan why don't you get off Diana so she can eat.

Diana: (looking at Jonathan) it ok, Lois you know I can work around him.

Lois: (calmed down) I guess that will be fine I think he made a new friend.

(Lois had the same thought as Clark that she might just be her cousin Chloe Sullivan. Lois pushed that thought aside and they all started to eat. While talking and laughing about the times on the farm and then Diana shared that she could do the interview with Lois tonight and that her friend Wonder Woman will do the interview with Clark tomorrow afternoon.)

[End of scene]

They finished eating and then it was time for Jonathan to go to bed. Jonathan had fallen asleep in Diana arms so Martha took him to bed. Clark took Steve to show him more around the farm leaving Lois and Diana to do the interview.

Lois and Diana moved to the family room for the interview. Lois was still reeling from Jonathan's odd behavior but got over it going into professional mode.

[Diana Prince Interview]

Lois: (apologized) Diana I am really sorry for Jonathan behavior he really doesn't do that often.

Diana: (concerned) Lois really don't worry about it besides he a great kid.

Lois: (smiling) he is. (Serious) So Diana tell me about yourself?

Diana: (story) well I am a princess from the Amazon Themyscira to be exact. I like to travel around the world.

Lois: (surprised) really so what places have you been to?

Diana: (continues) I have been all over Europe, Asia, Australia, Pacific Islands, to name a few. After I traveled around the world I arrived in America two years ago.

Lois: (continued) wow that really amazing so what brought you to stay in America?

Diana: (continued) well I was offered a job as a diplomatic correspondent in Washington D.C. and that how I met my husband and Senator Martha Kent. Although Steve did some photos in the Amazon I did not meet him until to America.

Lois: (final question) you mentioned diplomatic correspondent so how did you get involved with the Isis Foundation?

Diana: (answered) well on one of my trips to China I met Lana Lang Ross and we hit it off. Also she said if I was ever in Metropolis and needed a job I should look up the Isis Foundation.

Lois: (closing her not pad) well thank you Diana Prince it was a pleasure meeting you. (Turn off the recorder) thank you for coming over for dinner this was really fun and I sure my son will not stop taking about you.

Diana: (smiling) if he is your son I am sure he will. Oh I forgot Lana wanted me to give you this (pulling out a folder) it's more on the research on current projects.

Lois: (taking the folder) thanks.

(Just at that minute Clark and Steve walked in to join them.)

[End of scene]

They sat around talking some more and then Diana and Steve decided they should head back to the apartment at the Talon. They said their goodbyes and headed out the door. As they were going to the car Diana had a sudden headache and passed out.

[Outside]

Steve: (holding her) Diana, Diana please wake up.

Clark: (running out) Steve what happened?

Steve: (answered) I don't know it was like one minute we were fine and then she got this headache passing out.

Clark: (concerned) ok let examine this more in the loft in the barn. Can you move her?

(Steve tried but could not move her. So he stepped aside and Clark picked her up moving her into the loft setting her on the couch.)

Clark: (holding her) Steve go get Lois and my mom because we need all the hands we can get.

(Steve ran out getting Lois and Martha to join them in the loft so they figure out what to do.)

Lois: (snarky) jeez Smallville what happened?

Clark: (rolling his eyes) I don't know maybe you should ask Steve.

Steve: (answered) we were walking out to the car and all of sudden she got a headache passing out. Before you say anything this type of thing has been happening all week.

Lois: (concerned) do you know what causing this?

Steve: (not happy but answered) I gonna let you guys on a secret my wife Diana Prince she is actually Wonder Woman. You see a little while back she gave up her powers to be with me but after some time she gained her powers back. The headaches I believe are a sign of her powers returning.

Clark: (still holding her) wow you can trust us we will keep her secret. Steve can I ask you a question?

Steve: (surprised) sure what is it?

Clark: (grab a picture) do recognize this person because she was my best friend and Lois's cousin Chloe Sullivan?

(Steve took a picture out of his wallet showing them.)

Lois: (shocked) Clark isn't that the picture we dropped in Themyscira a couple years ago.

Steve: (continued) yes it is Lois it seems when you were Themyscira Diana Prince being Chloe Sullivan saw and heard you two. So when you were out of sight she picked up the picture and kept it for herself. I did not know this until she told me before we moved here that is why she was so reluctant to come back. Also she knew this job was a great opportunity for me so she agreed to move.

Martha: (spoke up) Clark and Lois I know this is a shock for you two because you have been searching for her so long. Anyway I found out while I met her in Washington D.C. because she saved my life but she swore me to secrecy.

Lois: (angry) jeez I can't believe my cuz how could she do this?

Clark: (looking to Lois) Lois it was hard for her in the first place the whole fiasco with Davis Bloom broke her. She once told me that her curiosity gets the best of her and that she was going to push too hard and not get the chance to apologize.

Lois: (still angry) well maybe she was right. (Then Lois stormed off into the house.)

Steve: (shocked) is she going to be alright?

Clark: (sighing) Lois is just Lois she'll cool off by morning. Steve why don't you go into the guest room and I watch over her tonight.

(Steve got up and thanked Clark for his help and then gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. As soon as Steve was out of sight Clark turned back to look at the woman in front of him.)

Clark: (holding her) Chloe I forgive you for what happened with Doomsday. It was more my fault for not listening to you when you warned me and I did fulfilled my destiny your hero.

(Then Clark moved his position on the couch and fell asleep with her in his arms.)

[End of scene]

In the loft Clark slept with Diana in his arms while their spouses slept in the house Steve in the guest room and Lois slept in Jonathan's room with a chair by his bedside.

It was 2 am in morning when Diana finally gain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes trying to make sure that the headache was gone. Also she had to remember where she was because it was not the apartment at the Talon in fact it was the loft at the Kent farm she was thinking this is just great. Finally she realized that she was not alone in fact she realized that she was in the arms of Clark Kent on the couch in the loft.

[The Loft]

Diana: (groaning) great this is just what I need.

Clark: (awake) Chloe your awake how are you feeling?

Diana: (surprised) Clark did you just call me what I thought you called me!

Clark: (answered) yes I did Chloe and how are you alive?

Diana: (still not happy but needed to stand up) it a long story Clark let's just say that my healing power had something to do with this.

Clark: (sitting up on the couch) you mean your meteor healing power that you used to save me in the battle against Doomsday.

Diana: (sitting next to him) yes I did but Jor-El put me in stasis so my body can heal, but I really need to get into the story later. I am more concerned why I keep on passing out when I have a new power coming.

Clark: (concerned) Steve mentioned that this has been happening the pass week since you have been gaining the powers back and don't worry we know that you are Wonder Women. Besides that is this how all your powers been coming back?

Diana: (confused but answered) no because I thought I got all my powers back and had no trouble. (Just realized) Jor-El did warn me that since I healed you I may be gaining some of your powers but that should not cause me to pass out unless I am pregnant. Clark I need to ask you a favor can you x-ray me to find out?

Clark: (reluctant but did it anyway) Chloe it does look like you are pregnant.

Diana: (concerned) great just what I need but that explains why I been doing this at Isis Foundation and Lana could not move me. Clark I told Lana and Pete about me so they know, but Clark I am really sorry for everything that happened.

Clark: (hugged her) it's ok Chloe it just seems to be the story of our friendship. Let's go into the house and we will talk more after we get some sleep. Just to warn you Lois is not too happy with you.

Diana: (thinking ironic) I kind of figured that I'll deal with it in the morning.

(Diana and Clark headed out of the loft and into the house. Diana joined her husband in the guest room. Clark went to find Lois and then they headed to their room.)

[End of scene]

Diana crawled into bed feeling that a burden was lifted now that Clark and Lois know, but there was a new concern with the baby. Now the journey had just begun a journey that included a new chapter to her destiny.

_Chapter 4: A New Development_

Later that morning everybody was getting up at the Kent farm. Martha as usual in the kitchen making breakfast when Diana finally came down and was not ready to eat decided to go for a run. So she talked to Martha and headed out for a run. A half a hour later Lois finally came down to join Martha in the kitchen.

[The Kitchen]

Lois: (smiling) good morning Martha have you seen Chloe yet?

Martha: (still cooking) as a matter of fact I just did but she went out for a run.

Lois: (shocked) well I thought I never see the day that my cuz would do something before she has a cup of coffee. (Just then Steve walked in) hey Steve does your wife use her powers when she goes on a run?

Steve: (smiling) no she doesn't she goes normal speed why do you ask?

Lois: (smiling) if you knew my cuz in the past I thought I never see the day she do something before she has her coffee in the morning. Anyway this is kind of a role reversal because I am the army brat.

(Lois just went to get changed and then headed out the door to catch up with her cuz. Steve just turned to Martha in shock with what just went on.)

Steve: (smiling) well that was interesting I can see why Lois is related to Diana.

Martha: (smiling) it sure is it made for some fun times around the house in the past.

Steve: (asked) so what was my wife like in the past?

Martha: (went to check on the eggs) well it was mornings pretty much like this when Lois first came to Smallville and stayed at the farm.

(Just at that moment Clark came down the stairs in regular cloths after Superman duties.)

Clark: (hugging his mother) hey mom and Steve what were you two just talking about?

Martha: (pulled back) well we were talking about your wife and his wife what it was like in the past. (Smiling) because it seems Chloe has picked up a new habit as Diana running before she gets her coffee.

Clark: (laughing) I thought I never see the day because you know Chloe and her coffee addiction and now it seems Lois picked up the coffee addiction.

Steve: (laughing) man I wish I knew you all growing up it sounded like a lot of fun. Hey Martha speaking of coffee may I have some.

(Martha got gave Steve the coffee and Clark filled him in on more stories about who Chloe Sullivan was really. Meanwhile in the fields on the Kent farm Lois caught sight of her cuz and went to join her.)

Lois: (running up to her side) jeez Chloe I thought I never see the day you go out before you had a cup of coffee.

Diana: (snarky) jeez cuz a lot has changed with this new identity.

Lois: (impressed) man cuz you are keeping a good pace and I am the army brat here.

Diana: (snarky) well I am a new hero here so I have more say. Besides it clears my mind and a lot has happened in the last 24 hours.

Lois: (shocked) I know cuz but how could you not tell us that you were alive.

Diana: (stopped) it is complicated Lois besides Jor-El warned me.

Lois: (surprised) Clark's biological father should have figured that it was his idea. Well let's go in to eat and we can talk more.

(Just then Lois gave a playful punch to her cuz but pulled her hand back instantly because it hurt.)

Lois: (rubbing her hand) jeez cuz it almost like you made of steel like my husband.

Diana: (concerned) well I did absorb some of your husband's powers when I healed him in the battle with Doomsday. I already inherited in the last few days' super-speed, super-hearing, and now invulnerability this is just great. Here give me your hand and I can heal them.

Lois: (hesitant) why?

Diana: (answered) Lois I never told you that as Chloe I had a meteor power it turned out to be healing.

Lois: (recalled) that explains at the dam when I woke up you looked dead and then later you were alive.

Diana: (smiling) yes but the catch was after I healed someone I take their place as dead but I always woke up. I figured out that I was a meteor freak as I used to call them when I found my mom under experimentation by Lex. Anyway give me your hand I can heal them but it without my life being taken away because they evolved with my Wonder Women powers and I am hungry it seems I inherited your husband's appetite.

(Lois gave Diana her hand to heal and then they headed in for breakfast. Joined their husbands then ate. Also Diana announced that she was pregnant and later she do the interview with Clark.)

[End of scene]

It was a couple hours later when things got started for the Wonder Woman interview, but first Diana had some more explaining to do. Martha had taken Jonathan to school and before Lois and Steve left for the Daily Planet Diana started the explanation.

[The Kent Living room]

Diana: (sitting down on the couch) first of all I guess you are all wondering how Chloe Sullivan survived the battle with Doomsday. Well it goes all back to the day Clark arrived here on Earth in Smallville. The meteor shower that hit Smallville also arrived with radioactive rock that was from Clark home planet Krypton this rock infected many people. My mom and I got caught in the meteor shower and so that why my mother left when I was so young.

Lois: (shocked) so she developed a power and thought she was dangerous, but what power was it?

Diana: (continued) the power was that she picked something that belonged to a meteor infected person and can control that person. It was not until she was used by Lex that I discovered that I was meteor infect or as I used to call them in my Torch days meteor freak.

Steve: (asked) so when did you meteor power start manifesting itself?

Diana: (continued) it did not start manifesting itself until I saved Lois's life at the dam. There was a catch I would save a person's life but my life would be taken away for a period of time.

Lois: (shocked) I guess I owe you my life more than once I know it must have been hard for you.

Diana: (shocked) it was no problem Lois you are family and it seems that you are the only one I have left. I found Lucy your sister three years ago back in China but she is in prison. I eventually got her out and took her back with me but whatever she had been through took a toll she died a few days before I saw you two at the market. (Lois was crying and all Diana could do was hugged her. Then she continued with the story.) Well there is more to the story when the brain interactive construct infected me and took hold of my memory just before my wedding to Jimmy well when Clark and the Legion saved me brainiac left a Kryptonian marker in my body that combined with my healing power with at the mark of the battle. So Jor-El Clark's Kryptonian father put me in stasis and a week later I was to start my new life.

(When done with that part Lois and Steve had to leave for work. Clark stayed behind because he had to do that interview.

Clark: (smiling) hey Chlo why don't we go to the loft to get more comfortable for the interview.

Diana: (smiling) man it is crazy Clark you still can read my mind.

Clark: (laughing) yes it is. Let's go

(Clark led the way to the loft for the interview.)

Diana: (sitting on the couch) so what do you want to know about Wonder Women?

Clark: (speaking) first off I want to know how you became Diana Prince.

Diana: (smiling) well the original Princess Diana of Themyscira died in battle with the god of war Ares. So naturally her mother queen of Themyscira Hippolyta was more than willing to take me in and train like I was her daughter. Originally Wonder Woman did not have a secret identity but I decided it was better to have one.

Clark: (realized) wow it took me a long time to accept the fact of having a secret identity. So other than that what super powers do you have.

Diana: (continued) I have healing combined with flying, strength, agility, telepathy, scientific knowledge, the ability to speak every language known to man, super-hearing, super-speed and now invulnerability

Clark: (impressed) wow that impressive so does that mean you have the ability to adapt to any situation?

Diana: (surprised) yes it does mean that and I do have a weakness but I won't go into details about that. Also my bracelets and lasso are my weapons that help with my powers.

Clark: (smiling) well thank you Wonder Woman I think I got all the information that I need so you will be debuting soon.

(Clark and Diana hug at the end.)

[End of scene]

They continued to talk about more things and then Diana headed back to the apartment at the Talon to wait for her husband. She decided to take a nap and wonder what is going on with the pregnancy. Also Diana thought about how to mend the relationships that were damaged because of her actions.

_Chapter 5: Mending Ties_

It had been two months since Diana Prince revealed to Lois and Clark that she was Chloe Sullivan. Also it was two months into her pregnancy and she has been giving her husband a run for his money. On another note she had also been mending ties with Lois and Clark and with some of her cravings for out of the country food. Lois would share stories of when she was pregnant with Jonathan she had Clark doing the same thing. Today Diana was in the office working with Lana and they were talking about how things are going.

[Isis Foundation]

Lana: (smiling) so Chloe how are things going with the pregnancy?

Diana: (sitting down) well let's just say I got my husband and Clark running like crazy.

Lana: (laughing) yes I must say they are both wearing out and I bet Lois is having a lot of fun seeing Clark this way.

Diana: (laughing) you got that right now she is sharing stories of when she was pregnant with Jonathan and had Clark doing the same thing.

Lana: (smiling) I remember that. Hey Chloe do you know if the baby will gain any powers?

Diana: (thinking) I not exactly sure because this baby has a mix of godlike powers and Kryptonian.

Lana: (concerned) have you told Clark about you suspicions.

Diana: (surprised) well it not the right time yet we still got some more things to overcome. Besides Steve at the Daily Planet the other day met Jimmy.

Lana: (concerned) wow I guess that must have been awkward.

Diana: (smiling) not really he called Jimmy a douche and told me that Kara was back and they are together.

Lana: (laughing) man Steve sounds like a great guy and takes things in stride.

Diana: (smiling) that he is and I am lucky to have him. Let's get back to the project.

(Diana and Lana got back to work. Meanwhile at the Daily Planet Lois, Clark, and Steve were working on a project when Jimmy came by.)

Jimmy: (joining them) hey CK what are you looking at?

Clark: (smiling) Jimmy long time no seen how is my cousin Kara?

Jimmy: (smiling) she and the baby are doing great. Besides who is the new superhero?

Clark: (answered) her name is Wonder Woman she debuted two months ago.

Jimmy: (shocked) man I go away for a while and this happens.

Lois: (sarcastic) don't worry Jimbo it was a shock to us too. (Looking at Steve) hey Steve how is Diana pregnancy going?

Steve: (smiling) it going great but I swear she drives me crazy at times.

(They all got back to work for the rest of the day.)

[End of scene]

The day seemed went to be by slowly for Diana and Lana. Only reason for that is that this baby was giving Diana some troubles like her needing a break or morning sickness. Finally at 5 pm she decided it best for her to go home and take the next day off.

It was a beautiful morning at the Kent Farm Diana and Steve are visiting Lois and Clark and Diana was showing more than ever. It is now five months into Diana pregnancy and her cravings were getting more unusual. So Clark had to do all the running around for the cravings because in a moment notice he would either fly to Asia or Europe to get the food. Also Diana suspicions were confirmed that this kid is going to have powers. Also now was the time to tell Lois and Clark about it.

[Kent Kitchen]

Lois: (taking a sip of coffee) jeez cuz this pregnancy seems like that this baby is going to have some powers.

Diana: (raising an eyebrow) jeez Lois state the obvious why don't you.

Clark: (shocked) you mean it true that explains all the weird cravings.

Steve: (getting coffee) sure does and I have been running ragged up until now. Did Lois do this a lot?

Lois: (smiling) not really but I guess it has something to do with her not having superpowers herself.

Diana: (snarky) yeah Lois it is no walk in the park but I bet it was no walk in park since you don't have powers.

Clark: (smiling) jeez you two never stop do you?

Diana: (snarky) Clark you still as clueless as ever can't you see I am in pain.

(Just then Martha came in to join them and they spent the rest of the morning reminiscing about old times. Also Diana told them more about her suspicions that this kid will have Kryptonian blood too.)

[End of scene]

It wasn't until a month later everything changed for the two couples. Martha got really sick and was dying Diana and Steve decided to stay for at the farm until Martha passed. Steve and Lois had left for work and Clark and Diana decided to take the day off to tend to his mother. Also this time is where the real healing of their friendship changed.

[Martha Room]

Martha: (holding Diana's hand) Chloe is everything all right?

Diana: (looking down at her) honestly Martha you could always read me better than my own father. It this pregnancy it taking a toll but I am more concerned when Jor-El finds out. It nothing that you should worry about gets some more rest.

Martha: (closing her eyes) everything will be fine. Just remember I always considered you the daughter I never had.

(Just at that moment Clark walked in on the scene with Jonathan.)

Clark: (putting Jonathan down) how is she doing?

Diana: (with Jonathan on her lap) she just went back to sleep. I think it time you go get Lois and Steve because she is fading fast.

(Clark drove back to Metropolis to pick up Lois and Steve. Three hour later they arrived and Martha said her goodbye's to everyone. Then Martha died that afternoon in her bed joined by family and friends. The next day a funeral was held burying Martha next to her husband Jonathan Kent.)

[End of scene]

Martha Kent passing opened a new road toward Clark and Chloe friendship. Diana finally found out what Jonathan's full name was when Lois got mad at him once. Jonathan Samuel Kent was turning into being more and more like his father and mother.

Three months later Diana and Steve had a beautiful baby girl. Moira Martha Trevor was born in honor of both Chloe's mother and Clark's mother. One thing that Diana had to find out was exactly what was in store for her destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Back to Friendship after Betrayal: The Transition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville or DC Comic characters.

Rating: K

Pairings: Lois/Clark, Diana/Steve, Lana/Pete, Dinah/Oliver, Jimmy/Kara, and Chloe/Clark

Summary: It has been thirteen years since Chloe Sullivan after she betrayed her best friend and cousin of Davis Bloom who turned out to be Doomsday. Now under a new name and identity she is walks back into that world as a new hero and rebuilding a friendship that could possible lead to more.

_Chapter 6: The Destiny_

The Justice League was left cleaning up another mess that Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer left behind breaking out of jail. When they were done cleaning the mess they headed back to Queen Tower which was headquarters. Once they all got in they all were under a lot of stress and Diana hit her breaking point.

[League Headquarters]

Oliver: (angry) Wonder Woman what has gotten into you?

Diana: (snarky) what has gotten into me how about you?

Oliver: (shocked by reaction) I have heard that retort before it almost like you are Chloe Sullivan former sidekick/watchtower.

Diana: (angry) what would you say if I told I am Chloe Sullivan? Oh and yes I survived the battle against Doomsday.

AC, Victor, Bart, Dinah, and Kara: (unison) what how?

Diana: (calmed down) it a long story just let's say it had something to do with my meteor power.

Clark: (standing by Diana) that not the issue now. The issue that we need to focus on is how Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer got out.

(Oliver was still angry and just stormed off with Dinah following leaving everyone else speechless.)

[End of scene]

As soon as those two left Kara went to give Diana a hug while the others welcome back. After some time they decided to end the night heading back home. Clark took Diana back to the apartment at the Talon were Steve and Moira were waiting for them. Then Clark headed back to the farm to join Lois and Jonathan.

Meanwhile at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer were talking about the latest ambush with the Justice League. Also the other thing that was plaguing their mind was who is this Wonder Woman and why does she seem so familiar?

[The Mansion]

Lex: (not happy) foiled again by the Justice League and Tess honey who is this new hero that joined them.

Tess: (answered) well Lex it seems that she calls herself Wonder Woman and I sis some investigating myself her secret identity is Diana Prince.

Lex: (looking to her) well this is interesting because the interviews were done by none other than Clark and Lois Lane Kent. (He walked over to Tess to look at the pictures) hey Tess if you look into the eye of both I could swear it Chloe Sullivan.

Tess: (shocked) Chloe Sullivan how I thought Davis/Doomsday killed her?

Lex: (explained) well it seems that little old Chloe Sullivan had a meteor power and that power was to heal.

Tess: (realized) that must mean in the battle she healed Clark to trap Doomsday. Also my speculation with the meteor power must make it that she looks dead but she always wakes up.

Lex: (smiling) right. Let's get this plan started.

(They started talking strategies about the plan to bring down the Justice League.)

[End of scene.]

Lex and Tess headed off to bed for the night.

The next morning Diana and Steve decided to take Moira to the Kent farm so Jonathan could finally meet her. It was the weekend so it be no problem little did they know Jimmy and Kara Olsen their little girl was visiting. Also Diana wondered if Kara had told Jimmy that his ex-wife was alive.

[The Kent Driveway]

Diana: (got out of car) hey Kara oh I see you brought Linda.

Kara: (running to them) hey Chloe yes I did. By the way I hope you don't mind me calling you Chloe.

Diana: (holding Moira) no not at all. Anyway how is Jimmy?

Jimmy: (sneaking up) I fine and right here Chloe.

Diana: (jumped a little and snarky) well I must say Jimmy you have gotten good at sneaking up on a person.

Jimmy: (smiling) that what happens when you have an alien for a wife.

Kara: (giving Jimmy a glare and smiling) he learned from the best. I swear Kal has bad influence on him sometimes.

Clark: (just snuck up on them) hey everyone talking about me.

Diana: (smiling) well you know us and oh it sure looks like Moira is a little happy to see someone.

(Clark took Moira and they all headed into the house to visit. Diana was holding Linda and talking to Jimmy a little then Jonathan runs in. Jonathan goes over to Steve to meet Moira and Jonathan is so sweet with her.)

Diana: (still holding Linda) wow looks like Moira has a little friend now.

Lois: (smiling) jeez cuz it looks like Jonathan has a love for your family.

Diana: (smiling) yes he does. (Just at that moment Diana get another headache) Kara or Jimmy please take Linda.

Clark: (concerned) Chlo is everything all right?

Diana: (hurting) no it not Clark. Steve can you excuse me for a moment.

(Lois joins Chloe and takes her to lie down in the bed. As they reach the bed Chloe passes out and Lois calls Clark. After Clark arrives Lois goes back to the guests. Clark moves Chloe to the bed just at that moment she gains consciousness.)

Diana: (asked) Clark I need to go to your fortress.

Clark: (concerned) Chlo what is going on?

Diana: (tells him) Clark I have been having these dreams that lead to my destiny as Wonder Woman and it ties to the fortress.

Clark: (hugging her) ok let me just tell Lois and Steve. Then will fly there getting answers.

Diana: (smiling) Clark I think you going to have to fly me there because I am too weak.

(Clark went to tell Lois and Steve what is going on. Then he went to take her to the fortress.)

[End of scene]

As soon as Clark leaves carry Chloe to the fortress everybody ends up in a somber mood. Lois and Steve had some new they needed to share with their spouses but did not get the chance. So they asked Jimmy and Kara to watch over the kids and know that their spouses understand.

It was about two hours later when Clark and Diana arrive at the fortress. Clark puts Diana down not knowing if he should join her but Diana tells him that he needs to be here with her. So they walk into the fortress hand in hand only to be greeted by Jor-El voice.

[The Fortress]

Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El my son why are you here?

Clark: (still holding Chloe's hand) I am here for my friend who has been summoned here.

Jor-El: (AI) yes Chloe Sullivan it good to see you again but I summoned you here as a request of someone else.

Diana: (still holding Clark's hand) Jor-El it nice to see this amazing place again. As for the summons would it have to do with the dreams I been having lately.

Jor-El: (AI) yes it does but to get more answers insert this crystal into the panel here.

(Diana let go of Clark's hand and did as she was told. It was inserted into the consol and an image of a beautiful woman appeared to them.)

AI Diana: (image) hello Chloe Sullivan my name is Diana Prince and I am the original Wonder Woman.

Diana: (shocked) well it nice to finally meet you so to speak your mother Hippolyta speaks of you fondly.

AI Diana: (image) well I have been watching over you for a long time and you doing a great job carrying on my destiny. Now is the time that you break away from my destiny and fulfill your own that is far greater than mine could ever be.

Diana: (surprised) Ok that was something I did not expect. Why do I get the feeling that Kal-El is a part of this?

Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El my son is a part of this because his destiny is intertwined with yours and has been ever since you two met.

Clark: (came over and stood by her) Jor-El why is this being brought up now?

Jor-El: (AI) Kal-El it being brought up now because Doomsday is to arise again.

Diana: (shocked) Clark I thought you killed him.

Clark: (looked straight at her) no Chlo I trapped him in the Phantom Zone with no means of escape.

Diana: (looked straight at him) your code of always finding another way was always different than mine. I forgive you Clark we need to band together to find a way to defeat him.

AI Diana: (image) Ares an enemy of mine and Doomsday an enemy of Kal-El will combine forces to rule the world with the help of two powerful humans.

Clark and Diana: (unison) Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer that's what they have planned to take us down.

Jor-El and AI Diana: (AI and image) yes and if they succeed they will conquer Earth. Your destinies are meant for a greater good together. You two also must protect the next generation of hero's in your children.

(Clark and Diana were in shock but decided they must go back.)

[End of scene]

Later that night, they arrived back at the farm and found the note that Steve and Lois left saying they had to go on assignment and also the kids were with Kara and Jimmy. They decided that they needed the night alone to process everything so they will pick up the kids in the morning.

_Chapter 7: Lives Changing_

Diana and Clark had fallen asleep in the loft after the long night they had. They got home and decided it was best that the kids stay with Kara and Jimmy for night. Also it gave them time to process the information that they received and just like the old days they fell asleep in the loft watching a movie. The next morning Diana woke up to the sleeping form of Clark and did not want to wake him up from a peaceful sleep so she decided that she surprise him by doing his chores. Also she always wondered what it was like to do chores on a farm see being that her former self was city girl. The other side of the story was that she lived in the Amazons for a while and had picked up a few things. Finally after that thought she decided to get to work and an hour later Clark finally woke up.

[The Barn]

Clark: (coming down the stairs) hey Chlo when did you learn to do farm chores because as I recall you are city girl.

Diana: (smiling why pulling the last bale of hay) well like I said to Lois a lot has changed over the years besides when you lived in the Amazons you pick up a few things.

Clark: (snarky) well looks who stating the obvious now. Anyway thanks for the help it sure had been interesting few days.

Diana: (smiling) well it seems that this is all done why we don't freshen up, pick up the kids and then have breakfast. Then we better get to work.

(With that Diana and Clark headed out to get ready.)

[End of scene]

They got ready to pick up the kids in 20 minutes and did not feel like a car so the super-sped to Metropolis. They slowed down a block before Jimmy and Kara's place not to be spotted out of their superhero uniforms. Five minutes later they knocked on the door of Jimmy and Kara's apartment.

[The Apartment]

Kara: (yelling) hey Jimmy can you get the door looks like Linda and Moira are keeping me a little busy here.

Jimmy: (smiling) sure just once Jonathan let's me go.

Clark and Diana: (laughing in unison) it sounds like they had a fun night.

Clark: (yelling) hey cuz it just us where do you keep the spare key?

Diana: (before Kara could answer) hey Clark I found it.

Kara: (laughing) hey Diana just put in lock and unlock it.

Diana: (got the door open and smiled) Kara thank you so much for taking Moira on short notice.

Kara: (handing Moira to her mother) Chloe it was no problem she is just a great kid.

Clark: (smiling) well I better check on Jimmy with Jonathan.

Diana: (raised an eyebrow and snarked) you better before something happens.

Kara: (saw the glare that Diana gave him) Clark I think it a good idea Jimmy has enough trouble with Linda sometimes.

(Clark just left after that leaving the girls laughing as he sped off. Then Kara went back to talking to Diana.)

Kara: (concerned) Chloe is everything ok after what happened yesterday?

Diana: (answered) let's just say your Uncle Jor-El has made my life more complicated.

Kara: (not surprised) well he does have a tendency to do that but I am sure it for a good reason. On another note it seems that Kal is happy to have you back in his life.

Diana: (smiling) I know and it looks like our friendship is back on track even though there are more things to work out.

Kara: (understanding) I know and by the way your husband Steve gives Jimmy a run for his money in photos.

Diana: (smiling) well Jimmy not bad himself but I do have to agree with you on that part he is a Pulitzer Prize winner in photography.

(Just at that moment the Clark, Jimmy, and Jonathan came out. Diana and Clark said their goodbye's with the kids in hand. Taking the kids to breakfast and then they get to spend the day at work with their parents.)

[End of scene]

Diana arrived with Moira at work after having breakfast with Clark and Jonathan. She walks in and Moira almost jumps out of her arm for Lana. Diana gives Lana Moira and then answers her cell phone because it was a call from Steve.

[The Call]

Diana: (smiling) hey Steve how the trip?

Steve: (answered) it great but how are you?

Diana: (happy with his concern) things are fine it just that my destiny got a little more complicated than I thought. By the way how is Lois?

Lois: (takes the phone out of Steve hands) hey cuz is everything ok?

Diana: (not surprised and snark) jeez cuz what with the all of a sudden concern. (Then she answered) everything just fine it seems that my destiny as Wonder Woman is deeper connected with Superman.

Lois: (shocked) wow that a shocker but I know something else is bothering you?

Diana: (knew that Lois always had a good way of reading her) well Clark and I just found out that Lex and Tess are bringing back Doomsday and Ares for ultimate destruction. So I am just warning you to look out for Steve and yourself because who knows what they have planned.

Lois: (looked at Steve) ok I will and I love you cuz.

Steve: (took the phone from Lois) Diana I just got this look from Lois that says something up.

Diana: (concerned) Steve I just want you and Lois to be careful out there because our old enemies and new enemies are going to team up. So just be careful and I love you honey. I gotta go get back to work.

(Diana hung up the phone and went back to join Lana and Moira.)

[End of scene]

The day continued on and things went well. Wonder Woman and Superman were a little concerned but they just did their normal duties. As for their spouses they did not know what was coming on the rise.

Meanwhile at the Daily Planet Clark was sitting in his office when he got a call from Lois. So he transferred it speaker so he could talk and write an article he was finishing up on. Another thing was is that he needed to keep an eye on Jonathan.

[Clark's Office]

Lois: (talking) hey Smallville how are things going?

Clark: (smiling) Lois things are going fine. By the way what is up?

Lois: (concerned) well I just got off the phone with Diana and she warned me and Steve to be careful out here.

Clark: (answered) so she told you what Jor-El and Diana Prince original Wonder Woman told us yesterday. That is why we had to go to the fortress.

Lois: (smiling) that's right but I am more concerned about what Lex and Tess have in store.

Clark: (concerned) I know Lois and I am not happy about it either. So you just be careful because they might target you and Steve for revenge.

Steve: (spoke up) Clark I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer because Diana been tight lipped.

Clark: (answered) let me just say it a long story. Lex and I used to be friends because I saved his life in high school but over time we turned enemies and now he is out for Superman blood. As for Tess she is just one of his pawns and used to be editor of the Daily Planet because Lex owned it. So you two just keep safe. I gotta go goodbye.

Lois: (spoke up) by Smallville I love you. See you and Chloe in a week.

(Clark hung up the phone and finished his article.)

[End of scene]

Clark was in a good mood for the rest of the day. He finished up the article an hour later and decided that he and Jonathan should make a visit to Diana. So they headed out to meet Diana and Moira for lunch.

_Chapter 8: The Assignment_

At had been a week since Diana Prince revealed to the Justice League that she was Chloe Sullivan who just disappeared with no word. Most of the heroes took the news well all except Oliver Queen. Diana did not know how to handle Oliver's anger because no one knew before the disappearance that Oliver and Chloe where dating and things did not end well. If it wasn't for Clark she would have never gotten the courage to talk to Dinah Lance his wife to straighten things out. So here she was waiting for Dinah to arrive.

[The Café]

Diana: (finally saw Dinah) glad that you could make it.

Dinah: (sitting down) sorry that I am late got caught up in traffic Chloe.

Diana: (smiling) it ok I understand that. Anyway the reason I asked you to meet me is I need to find a way to get things settled with Oliver because things did not end well between us.

Dinah: (understanding) I know he told me about that before we got married. Also I know that we respected each other but never got along.

Diana: (surprised) you remembered that anyway I am sorry about. So how do you suppose we handle Oliver because we need to get along for the sake of the Justice League?

Dinah: (shocked) well it ok about not getting along part. For the hero thing I understand that too Oliver is a strong personality he just needs time to cool off and things will return back to normal.

Diana: (shocked) well I don't know about that because my husband and my cousin are missing and I have not heard from them in a few days and Clark and I need the Justice League help.

Dinah: (concerned) this can be a problem do you think it has anything to do with Lex and Tess?

Diana: (raising eyebrow) as a matter of fact it does and it not a good sign.

Dinah: (answered) well I see what I can do to talk to Oliver and then I call and let you know.

(The finished talking and then headed off to work.)

[End of scene]

Meanwhile at the Daily Planet Clark was finishing an article up and still worried that he had not heard from Lois. Also Clark was worried because of what happened a week ago at the last Justice League meeting when Diana revealed that she was Chloe. Come to think of it he had never seen Oliver or Chloe that mad in a while and then later that night Diana told him that they used to date and things did not end well between them. After all that Chloe has been through he never expected that Oliver would treat her like he did and he knew that she deserved better so he was glad that she found someone like Steve. So he decided in a few hours he will meet with Diana and figure out what to do to find out their spouses.

It was two hours later and the day ended for Diana and Clark so they decided to meet up before they face the Justice League. About thirty minutes later Diana got the call from Dinah saying that Oliver wanted to meet her to apologize and see what he could do to help with the situation. So Diana and Clark left to meet before the Justice League meeting. It was about an hour later when they arrived at Watchtower so the night got started.

[Watchtower]

Oliver: (opened the door) well Clark and Chloe come on in and we can talk some more.

Diana: (stepped in the door) look Oliver I am really sorry I did not tell you earlier.

Oliver: (shrugged his shoulders) it's ok we are were different people then and we all made mistakes back then. So Clark how did you find out?

Clark: (smiling) that a long to story let's just say that Jor-El had something to do with it.

Oliver: (smiling) man your biological father holds no mercy. Anyway so what is the about Lois and Steve?

Diana: (surprised) well it all happen about a few months ago when I got the final puzzle to my destiny being connected to Clark's here. She continued well up until those few months I was having these weird dreams that led me to Jor-El there I got to meet the original Wonder Woman who was killed by the Greek god Ares and that we were told he was going to rise again.

Dinah: (just came in) ok I get that but what does the have to do with Lex and Tess?

Clark: (answered) well it seems that Lex and Tess are going to combined their forces and bring Doomsday back from the Phantom Zone and Ares rising from the underworld for ultimate power.

Oliver: (realized) that why Lex is opening up more of the 33.1 labs lately. It still doesn't answer why Lois and Steve are involved?

Diana: (answered) well it because when we spoiled their plan when I first debuted as Wonder Woman they are out for revenge by capturing the two people we care about to get to us.

Dinah: (shocked) that does make sense because if they capture them they can exploit your weaknesses.

Oliver: (shocked) ok so we know that Lex knows about Clark weakness but we don't know Chloe's weakness.

Diana: (answered) well my weakness had something to do going back to when I was infected by brainiac leaving a marker in my brain. In conclusion anything electromagnetic pulse that goes through my head severs my concentration.

Clark, Oliver, and Dinah: (unison) wow, that is crazy.

Oliver and Dinah: (realized) that is why you were acting so strange before you disappeared.

Diana: (surprised they remember) true and I just needed a place to think clearing my head because I was at the end of my rope. Anyway we need to think fast to help find Lois and Steve.

Clark: (continued) we don't know what Lex and Tess have planned so we need the Justice League help.

(All things were cleared up so they started a plan.)

[End of scene]

Meanwhile Lois and Steve found themselves tied up together not knowing where they were until Lois realized they were at the Luthor mansion in Smallville. Lex and Tess stood behind the window observing what Lois would do next.

[The Mansion]

Lois: (waking up) whoa what is with this headache it looks I got run over by a bulldozer.

Steve: (waking up) Lois your telling me the last thing I remember was getting into the car on assignment and then passing out.

Lois: (looked around the room) great this is just great where in the Luthor mansion in Smallville.

Steve: (shocked) what how and how do you know that?

Lois: (smiling) well it helps that I spent as much time breaking into this building getting the scoop on Lex and Tess.

Steve: (smiling) I could imagine. (Serious) how do you suppose we get out of this situation?

(Just at that moment Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer walked in with a smile on their faces ready to talk.)

Lex: (smiling) well, well aren't you the observant type Lois Lane Kent.

Lois: (shocked) Lex I thought you were in jail after what the Justice League did last time.

Tess: (smiling) we got out and now want revenge on Superman and Wonder Woman.

Steve: (shocked) well how do you supposed to you do that?

Lex: (walking over to face him) well Steve I know the secret of who your wife really is and it none other than Chloe Sullivan.

Lois: (angry) you leave my cousin out of this because you have done countless things to her in the past.

Tess: (walking over to her) well Lois as feisty as ever defending your cousin after what happened with Davis Bloom and now she comes back as Wonder Woman.

Steve: (angry) well I am going to have to agree with Lois on this one because my wife has nothing to do with this.

Lex: (smiling) well my wife here has some things to settle with your wife. Yes Lois it is true Tess Mercer is my new wife.

Steve: (still angry) so you're going to exploit our spouses' weakness for revenge.

Lois: (shocked) you're the two that are going to bring back Doomsday and a new enemy for the revenge.

Tess: (laughing) that is right and there is nothing you two can do about because you see this room is lined with the weakness of your spouses.

(Then Lex and Tess the new misses Luthor left the room to execute their plan.)

[End of scene]

The room went dark again and Lois and Steve prayed that their spouses' would come soon. They knew that Superman and Wonder Woman would not let them down. Also the secretly hope that the two friends would have enough sense to not go into this blind.

_Chapter 9: A Change in Tides_

Meanwhile back at the Justice League headquarters the heroes were coming up with a plan to find were Lex and Tess where staying. After an half an hour Bruce finally showed up with some news about the location.

[Headquarters]

Bruce: (announced) hey everyone I found them and got some shocking news.

Diana: (realized) oh no don't tell me that Lex and Tess are married.

Bruce: (surprised) I am afraid they are.

Clark: (not surprised) just figures what is it his sixth marriage since I've known him?

Diana: (shocked) really I thought it was only three.

Bruce: (cleared his throat) excuse me you two but we need to get to Lois and Steve.

Diana: (smiling) right sorry it just the way Kal and I were back then so where are they?

Bruce: (answered) in Lex's Smallville mansion and it seems they are prepared for you two.

Clark: (serious) just what we are afraid of because they are making a play on our weaknesses.

Dian: (realized) you can say that again so we that why we need the leagues help.

Bruce: (announced) ok let's head out we get all that we need to get around that mansion.

[End of scene]

The league gathered all of their weapons and headed out to the Smallville mansion. Superman and Wonder Woman hoped that they could get out this situation with their spouses alive.

Lex and Tess were in the study anticipating the arrival of Superman and Wonder Woman. Also they had with them the Doomsday and Ares. For Doomsday this was a matter of revenge for taking Chloe from him. For Ares he wanted to get rid of Wonder Woman and all. The league arrived and headed into the mansion.

[The Mansion]

Diana: (asked) hey Kal why don't use you x-ray vision to find out where they are?

Clark: (x-ray) Diana I doing it but it must be lined with lead, but there is another option.

Diana: (snark) oh really what is it?

Clark: (smiling) I use my telescopic vision. The new power I got while you were gone.

Diana: (surprised) well off to using it then.

(Clark just did it found them in the basement. He looked at Diana and the rest of the league and they were off.)

Diana: (commanded) Batman and Green Arrow go check where Lex and Tess are and get them distract while the rest of us go get Lois and Steve.

Clark: (pointed) they are down here. (Taking Diana's hand) you sure you want to do this?

Diana: (smiling) we got to it time I move toward a new destiny.

(Clark busted the door and instantly went down because of the kryptonite, but Diana got instantly to Lois and untied her before she went down because of the high-brainwave.)

Lois: (got up) Clark and Chloe we need to get you out of here.

Clark: (yelled) Lois untie Steve and get out of here the others are waiting for you two and then get as far away as you can.

Diana: (agreed) please cuz you need to get out of here with Steve because of Doomsday is back.

Lois: (shocked) jeez cuz please be careful you need to come back for Steve and Moira, and Clark we can't lose you again.

(Lois did untie Steve and then joined Clark and Diana. She looked at Steve and they dragged their spouses out of the room and then ran out of the mansion. After Lois and Steve were out of sight Clark and Diana got up and headed to the study to meet their fate.)

Lex and Tess: (unison) well, well look who finally showed up I must say Chloe you look better than ever but you will soon meet your doom.

Diana: (smiling) well Lex you always knew how to give me a run for my money but I still got a few tricks up my sleeves.

Tess: (smiling still in Oliver's arms) let's see what Davis Bloom has to say?

Clark: (yelling) Batman and Green Arrow get them out of here now.

Diana: (turned around) oh no Doomsday but you're not going to get me this time.

Doomsday: (reached out his hand) Chloe you are so dead?

Ares: (snuck up) so this is the new Wonder Woman some girl from this small town in a man's world.

Clark: (looking to Diana) so this must be Ares the god of war and well let's see what you got.

Diana: (looking to Clark) let's do this oh and Doomsday if you can say my name I bet Davis is still in there.

Doomsday: (went to attack) die Wonder Woman and Superman when I am done you're next.

(Diana and Clark faced the foe's and fought the two ended up exhausting all their strength alone so they teamed up combining their powers and winning.)

Diana: (smiling) so Kal think that did it?

Clark: (smiling) um Chlo that sure did it both of them are not going to escape the phantom zone.

Diana: (snarky) what would I give to see Ares in the phantom zone because of the way you describe it I don't even think the god of war could fathom.

Clark: (raised an eyebrow) still got that wit and I did miss that. Anyway let's go join our spouses out with the other hero's.

(Clark and Diana left the study to join the gain outside. As soon as their spouses saw them they ran over and hug them. Also Lex and Tess Luthor were taken by Batman to Gotham Arkam Asylum.)

[End of scene]

They all said their goodbyes and headed back home to leave this night behind. Diana and Steve reached the Talon apartment after picking up Moira just spending a quite night with family. Meanwhile at the Kent farm Lois and Clark with Jonathan were doing the same thing.

One month later things began to change for the two families because it seems that Lex and Tess did something to Lois and Steve making them act strange. Lucky for Diana and Steve they were visiting Lois and Clark when things started to manifest themselves.

[Kent Kitchen]

Diana: (concerned) Lois are you alright you do look a little pale?

Lois: (answered) jeez cuz I fine just got a little case of the flu.

Diana: (not happy) how long have you been feeling like this?

Lois: (answered) ever since you and Clark saved us from Lex and Tess.

Diana: (concerned) that was a month ago Lois this has got to be more than the flu.

Lois: (dizzy) of this persisted any longer I was going to see a doctor…then Lois started to collapse.

Diana: (sped over) Lois, Lois can you hear me please wake up.

(Meanwhile Steve was helping Clark when the same thing happened to Steve.)

Clark: (sped over) Steve come on man please wake up Chloe needs you.

(Then Clark saw Diana come over with Lois in her arms. They locked eyes and without a second thought they both sped to the hospital with Lois and Steve.)

Clark: (yelling) excuse me we need some help over here.

Doctor: (realized) Mr. Kent and Mrs. Trevor what seems to be the problem?

Diana: (answered) everything seemed fine one moment and then headache and passed out.

Doctor: (asked for nurses to come over) ok we will get this taken care but I am afraid you two have to wait out here until we find out some news.

(Diana and Clark put Lois and Steve in wheelchairs and then waited outside for the news.)

Diana: (reaching to holding Clark's hand) I can't believe that this is happening again.

Clark: (still holding Diana) it going to be ok they will be fine.

Doctor: (running in) Mr. Kent and Mrs. Trevor well I am sorry to say they did not make it. They had a chip in their head that activated a virus to the brain killing them the moment they passed out.

(Diana and Clark just looked at each other and then went to say goodbye to their spouses.)

[End of scene]

A week later the funeral was held for both Lois and Steve. Diana had some news for Clark and Jonathan. So they went to get dinner and Diana broke the news.

[The Restaurant]

Diana: (announced) Clark and Jonathan I wanted to tell you two that Moira and I are leaving Smallville and going back to Washington D.C.

Clark: (shocked) what why? I understand if you need some time just make sure you keep in contact.

Diana: (smiling) actually I am taking Moira to meet her grandparents not mine but Steve's and then find an apartment starting a new life. Besides Clark we just reconnected and I work with the league so of course I keep in contact. Jonathan I will miss you be a good boy for Clark here he going to need it.

Jonathan: (hugging her) ok Diana I will.

(They finished their meal and then Diana and Clark said their goodbyes.)

[End of scene]

Diana loaded Moira in the car and then started the drive to Washington D.C. She did not look back she just knew this is what she had to do. Steve and family were gone so she just had to leave and start a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey Back to Friendship after Betrayal: The Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville or DC Comic characters.

Rating: K

Pairings: Lois/Clark, Diana/Steve, Lana/Pete, Dinah/Oliver, Jimmy/Kara, and Chloe/Clark

Summary: It has been thirteen years since Chloe Sullivan after she betrayed her best friend and cousin of Davis Bloom who turned out to be Doomsday. Now under a new name and identity she is walks back into that world as a new hero and rebuilding a friendship that could possible lead to more.

_Chapter 10: Two Years Later_

Chloe Sullivan sat at her desk in the Washington Post that right Diana Prince went back to Chloe Sullivan a year ago. The reason for going back to Chloe Sullivan was because her destiny took a different turn becoming a new superhero called Guardian. Also in order to do this Diana passed the torch of Wonder Woman off to Donna Troy who was like a sister in Themyscira. Another note Chloe still worked with the league as the new superhero but to everyone that is a shock.

_[Flashback to the day]_

_Chloe: (announced) ok everyone I have announcement to make._

_Clark: (shocked) come on Diana you sure you want to do this._

_Chloe: (shocked) yes it time besides Donna Troy is more capable of taking over the role of Wonder Woman. _

_Oliver: (confused) ok you two just stop and Diana continue._

_Chloe: (continued) as I was saying it time for me to leave the Wonder Woman role behind as my powers are changing so I have this new identity called Guardian._

_Dinah: (smiled) cool so what does this new identity means?_

_Chloe: (smiled back) it means that it time for my Destiny to grow and also I can go back to using my real name Chloe Sullivan as the secret identity._

_Bart: (happy) great I can go back to calling you Chloelicious._

_Chloe: (rolling her eyes) yes you can. On another note I am still going to be located in Washington D.C. but continue working with the Justice League when I am needed._

_All the rest of the members: (unison) great and it good to have you back._

_(Everybody was happy to have her back but as for Clark that was another story.)_

_[End of flashback]_

That meeting had gone a lot better than she thought but things with Clark changed after that. After she made the announcement they went on a mission and then Chloe reached her breaking point. That breaking point led to a fight between the two best friends and they have not talked for a year just being civil during league meetings.

Meanwhile Clark Kent was in his office at the Daily Planet reading over an article in the Washington Post by Chloe Sullivan. Also Clark was happy for his best friend had got back into writing especially journalism because that is what she was meant to do. On another note he did regret the fight they had a year ago and he missed talking to her and then it did not help that he loved her and probably always had. He sat back in his chair remembering that last fight.

_[Flashback to the fight]_

_Chloe: (running) Clark are you going to say anything I know I just sprang it on you but I feel this is right?_

_Clark: (turning around) Chlo I can't say anything because I feel you are putting yourself in danger again._

_Chloe: (mad) Clark it not like we were back in high school and besides for the past ten years I have been Wonder Woman._

_Clark: (mad) Chloe do not go there you know how many times I thought you were gone and never told you I love you and have been in love with you for many years._

_Chloe: (shocked) what about Lana Lang and all the time you thought that she was the love of your life and then came my cousin Lois Lane? _

_Clark: (shocked) I had loved them but had more to loose with our friendship._

_Chloe: (mad) more to loose with our friendship but every time I put my heart on the line you always turned to Lana. You know what I don't want an answer because we just lost the people we love last year._

_(Then Chloe turned around and walked away. Also the next time he saw her they were civil but never talked.) _

_[End of Flashback]_

All of a sudden Clark was brought out of his thoughts when Jimmy came to door.

[Clark office]

Jimmy: (smiling) hey CK I got the photos you wanted.

Clark: (smiling) thanks because they are needed for this article it going to blow the water out of Metropolis.

Jimmy: (talking) you think this might get you another Pulitzer Prize because Chloe Sullivan is giving you a run for the money at the Washington Post?

Clark: (laughing) nah Chloe has way more talent than I do because she used to edit my work in high school. Besides it will probably give me a nomination for it.

Jimmy: (laughing) you're right about Chloe. Anyway Kara wanted me to ask you if you and Jonathan join for dinner in celebration for Linda's third birthday,

Clark: (smiling) sure we love to join you guys. What time do you want us to be over?

Jimmy: (answered) seven would be great for dinner so I see you then.

(Jimmy headed out the door leaving Clark back to his thoughts.)

[End of scene]

After Jimmy left Clark finished up some things on the computer and then went to pick up Jonathan. Then they had some things to do before they joined Kara and Jimmy for dinner.

Meanwhile back in Chloe office she was just finishing up some work when she realized the time. It was about time to pack up for the day, pick up Moira, and then meet Lana and Pete for dinner at her apartment. So she left and picked something up from the restaurant when she went to pick up Moira because truth be told Chloe Sullivan was not much of a cook. When she reached the apartment with food and Moira Lana and Pete were already there.

[The door]

Lana: (smiling) about time you two showed up. Did you lose track of time working at the paper a lot like you used to in high school?

Chloe: (smiling) ha, ha very funny and if you must know yes I did it great being back in the swing of thing. Hey Pete you think you can help me out here.

Pete: (grabbed the food) same old Chloe except for the hair and by the way I like the auburn.

Lana: (shocked) hey Pete you never told me you know about hair dye.

Pete: (smiling) ex-girlfriend in college had the same hair color and before that she was a blond.

(Chloe got the keys and unlocked the door letting everybody in and then getting food set. Then they headed to the kitchen table.)

Chloe: (looking to the baby) this must be the new little edition to the family?

Lana: (holding the baby) Chloe I like you to meet Samuel Michael Ross.

Chloe: (now holding the baby) you mean you named him after you biological father last time I knew you two weren't talking.

Lana: (smiling) well we worked things out after college and before I married Pete and more than happy to have a grandson named after him.

Pete: (distracted by Moira) man Chloe Moira has grown so much and she looks like a mini you.

Chloe: (smiling) thanks for noticing Pete but believe me she may look like a clone of me but she has Steve's personality.

Moira: (laughing) mommy I'm sleepy can I go to bed.

Chloe: (realized) that right it is past your bedtime go get ready for bed and maybe Pete can read your story tonight.

Moira: (ran over and gave her a kiss) yeah mommy. See you in a bit Pete.

Chloe: (smiling) hey Pete I hope you don't mind besides I need to talk to Lana about something.

Pete: (smiling) no problem she a great girl.

(They all finished their meal and then went on to things.)

Lana: (watching Pete go with Moira) ok Chloe I supposed you want to ask me Clark?

Chloe: (surprised) Lana you read me so well.

Lana: (concerned) is this about the fight you two had a year ago?

Chloe: (shocked) yes it is and I just curious on how he is doing.

Lana: (concerned) Chloe I know you better than that you are holding something back.

Chloe: (hesitant) well…um…in the fight at the end he told me he loves me and always has.

Lana: (surprised) he did and let me guess you put up your typical walls.

Chloe: (looking guilty) I did and we have been civil with the League work but I miss my friend. Also I realize I still love him and will always love him.

Lana: (understanding) I know Chloe and you two always had a connection I was jealous of that but fact of the matter is he finally confronted his feelings about you.

(They finished their talk and then Lana joined the Pete with their son in the guest room.)

[End of scene]

Chloe watched them leave into the room and then got lost in her thoughts. After a little time she retired to her room for bed that night. Also realized she had the day off tomorrow to finish sorting out more of Steve's stuff.

_Chapter 11: Discoveries and Nominations_

It was quarter to seven when Clark and Jonathan arrived at Kara and Jimmy's for Linda third birthday. Jonathan got out of the car carrying the present they had gotten Linda. Finally Clark knocked on the door only to have Jimmy let them in. Also Clark barely got in the door when he was attacked by his niece Linda.

[Kara and Jimmy's place]

Linda: (hugging Clark) Uncle Clark it I am so happy to see you.

Clark: (still holding Linda) it good to see you to Linda and you are three today.

Linda: (smiling) yes I am. Hey Jonathan is that my present?

Jonathan: (smiling) yes it is but you can't have it yet until your parents tell you.

Kara: (smiling) Kal Jonathan gotten to be a very smart boy. Well dinner ready we'll have dinner and then Linda can open her presents.

(Clark and everybody sat at the table to have dinner, cake and then Linda opened her presents. Finally it was time for Jimmy to put Linda and Jonathan to bed leaving Kara and Clark to talk.)

Kara: (asked) ok Kal what is bothering you?

Clark: (shocked) it just I have been thinking of Chloe a lot lately it just that I haven't talked to her in over a year.

Kara: (concerned) Kal I know and I remember the first time I met her it was always something in her smile that made you light up more than you were with Lana and with Lois.

Clark: (smiling) I know but now it different we have not talked of course we are civil when it comes to the league but that just as far as it goes.

Kara: (confused) Kal why does it matter because if you don't work it out it just going to effect the league more?

Clark: (shocked) because the last fight I told her that I love her and always had but she put her past walls up.

Kara: (shocked) wow Kal well it Valentine's Day in two days why don't you do something special. Goodnight Kal.

(Clark said his goodnight and then went to bed on the couch.)

[End of scene]

Clark was out like a light as soon hit the pillow. Also Clark took the night off as Superman also so he can prepare for morning patrol and then a long day at work.

The next morning Chloe woke up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast and almost forgot Lana and Pete were visiting so she figured they are making breakfast. So Chloe got out of bed dressing to go for a run before she had some breakfast. After all she has changed she heads out to kitchen to see Lana.

[The Kitchen]

Chloe: (smiling) good morning Lana do you mind watching Moira for a little bit.

Lana: (smiling) no sure no problem but I have to ask why?

Chloe: (answered) I am going out for a run and will be back in an hour.

Lana: (shocked) a run man I thought I never see the day you run before you have coffee.

Chloe: (shrugging) yeah, yeah I got the same thing from Lois and Clark when I first came back. Besides it helps me keep focus and helps with the superhero training.

Lana: (smiling) well we will see you in an hour.

(Pete just walked in as Chloe left for her run. An hour later Chloe returned to get ready for the rest of the day.)

Pete: (smiling) so Chloe have a nice run.

Chloe: (surprised) yes I did and don't give me the phrase that Lana, Lois and Clark all gave me.

Pete: (mocked) I wouldn't dare I remember your wrath from high school besides Clark told me you do this.

Chloe: (sarcastic) good boy Lana has trained you well and apparently for the other thing don't under any circumstances mention that I miss Clark you hear me.

Pete: (shocked) ok I will not mention it and it good to you back. Anyway I better finish packing for Lana and I head back with Moira.

(Pete left the room leaving Chloe and Lana to talk some more.)

Lana: (joining Chloe) so Chloe you miss Clark.

Chloe: (shrugging) of course I do it just we are too stubborn to do anything about it. (Just then her phone rang) Lana it my boss can you hold on a minute.

Chloe: (answered) Sullivan here.

Michelle: (answered) finally I been trying to get a hold of all week. Also I got some new that you be excited about.

Chloe: (surprised) well chief what is it?

Michelle: (answered) Sullivan you have been nominated for the Pulitzer Prize and you be going against Clark Kent. The ceremony is tomorrow being held here in Washington D.C.

Chloe: (smiling) that nice thanks for letting me know goodbye. (Hanging up the phone) well I thought I never see the day I finally have my dream.

Lana: (realized) you got nominated for a Pulitzer didn't you.

Chloe: (smiling) yes I did but I will be going against Clark.

Lana: (hugging her) maybe you guys can work things out and tomorrow Valentine's Day anyway.

(With that said Lana and Chloe finished breakfast and Chloe started to get ready for a day of peace.)

[End of scene]

Chloe said goodbye to Lana and Pete with little Samuel and then said goodbye to her daughter. Also Chloe was a little ecstatic because of her nomination. Finally she turned to go through Steve stuff that she had been holding off for two years. She also figured it was time because it had been two years today that Steve and Lois her cousin death.

Meanwhile in Metropolis Clark got up from the couch of Jimmy and Kara changed in his Superman suite then flew off to do patrol. He came back after patrol got ready for work and then said goodbye with Jimmy at his side headed off to work. Thirty minutes later Clark was sitting in his office when Perry stopped by his door and for Perry to stop by his door was unusual because it was him going to Perry's office.

[Clark office]

Clark: (noticed) hey chief was is up.

Perry: (smiled) man Clark I know you miss Lois but don't go picking up her habits. Anyway I got some good news for you.

Clark: (smiling) you know I have been married to Lois for ten years I was bound to pick up her habits. Anyway what is the good news?

Perry: (announced) well Clark you been nominated for a Pulitzer again.

Clark: (happy) nice I kind of figured and who will I be going up against?

Perry: (announced) none other than the Washington Post Chloe Sullivan and the ceremony is tomorrow.

Clark: (heart dropped) wow Chloe Sullivan it has been her dream since high school. Anyway isn't tomorrow Valentine's Day figures it a great day to celebrate. Thanks Perry I am sure I will enjoy.

Perry: (heading out the door) hey Clark I know it the anniversary of Lois death so why don't you take the afternoon off.

(Then Perry was out the door and Clark continued his work)

[End of scene]

Clark finished his work for the morning and then took Perry's advice heading back to the farm. He headed back to the farm and went through some stuff and started plotting on how to prove to Chloe that he always been in love with her.

Chloe Sullivan was sitting in the apartment having lunch thinking about how she never broke a sweat going through all the boxes she just did. Also she was holding something she came across in sorting through it was a picture of her as Diana in Themyscira taken before she met Steve. She wondered how Steve ever saw her there and then remembered that Steve liked to write notes or letters on the back of pictures she turned it over and read the note.

_[The note]_

_-Dear Diana,_

_Remember I love you and I did not know you in the past but this is the first picture I first fell in love with you. When I first say you in __Themyscira I thought you were the most beautiful person I saw and I wanted to get to know you but I could not just yet. So I went about my business and when you showed up in America I thought now was the time and we had a great time got a beautiful daughter out of it and I want you to be happy. When I met Clark and Lois I saw your eyes light up like they did in this picture and knew that is where you belong and I know Lois and I will not live forever but I have a feeling that what Lex and Tess did to us it will be a lot sooner than later that things will change. If I die I want you to have a love that last forever if that with your best friend Clark Kent I see it in your eyes that you two have a special bond so don't let your life pass you by forever. I love you and be happy however long you live._

_-Your love, Steve_

_[End of letter]_

By the time Chloe was finishing reading it she had tears in her eyes. Also she always knew that she was lucky to have Steve in her life and he made her really happy. Finally the cliché was that this was written a week before he passed away and somehow he knew that she still loved Clark and always will. Basically Steve gave her permission to move on so she regretted the fight that her and Clark had a year ago and did not know how to fix it.

Meanwhile it was afternoon in Smallville and Clark was doing things to clean up the farm. Also he was going through old photos of him and Lois also him and Chloe. He thought it was funny how he could be attracted to two cousins who were similar and different in a way. One cousin he had known for years and that was Chloe Sullivan she had been his best friend and did everything for him even keep his secret never betraying him. Then other cousin Lois Lane came along at first she got on his nerves but it eventually grew into something more and he had good years with her and no doubt loved her. He sighed and happened to notice something out of the corner of his eye it was one of his old flannel shirts remember Lois confiscated for years but in the pocket was a letter address to him with something inside it.

_[The letter] _

_-Hey Smallville,_

_Yes even though I am not here I still heckle you with that name because it suits you so well. Also you know I love you more than anything and we had our adventures. Another note you helped me a lot through my cousin supposed death but she turned out alive and I loved seeing your eyes light up again and knew that you two are simply meant to be. I found this a few day before I wrote you this letter and knew it was simply meant for your soulmate to have. I don't know why but something draws me to my cousin being your soulmate and this bracelet is meant for her. Now is time that you see the light and be happy with Chloe Sullivan Smallville don't let her pass you by again._

_Your love, Lois_

_[End of letter]_

Clark closed the letter and figured this is just like Lois to pull something like this. Also he knew Lois better than everyone and knew he could not let Chloe go this time. Sure enough he miss Lois but he needed to move on with his life and he was not going to let his best friend or soulmate go so easily. Now he needed to show Chloe that he loved her more than anyone treasuring the bracelet to give to her and also thought what better way to show her on Valentine's Day.

_Chapter 12: The Tides of Change 2_

It was Valentine's Day and Chloe Sullivan was sitting in her office doing some work. She was in somewhat of a good mood because Chloe will fulfill her dream tonight. Also there was a bad side to this day it was Valentine's Day and she always had someone in the past but now that Steve was gone she was not in the mood to celebrate. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door of her office when the photographer came in.

[Chloe's office]

Greg: (holding the flowers) Miss Sullivan found these outside your door mind if I bring them in.

Chloe: (smiling) no Greg and please call me Chloe.

Greg: (setting them on the desk) hey Chloe you know what these don't look like the typical roses you get on Valentine's Day they look like red tulips.

Chloe: (looking at them) Greg you are right and I wonder if there is a card. Also Greg how the wife and the baby?

Greg: (smiling) their great oh that reminds me I joining then for lunch. So enjoy your flowers and happy Valentine's Day.

(Chloe watched Greg leave out the door and then turned her attention to the flowers. She figured the there is only one person who could do this.)

Chloe: (saying out loud) ok farmboy I don't know how you found out where I work but where the heck did you put the card. (Chloe searched some more and finally found the card, picked it up, and then read it.)

_-Dear Chloe,_

_I'm sorry for our fight and miss you terribly. Also I did mean what I said a year ago that I love you and always have and I will do what I can to prove it. Congratulations on finally fulfilling your dream and hope to see you tonight._

_-I Love you, Clark_

Chloe: (finished reading) I should have known thank you Clark for making my day feel better. Nice touch with the flowers.

[End of scene]

Chloe arranged the flowers and then went back to work.

Meanwhile back at the farm Clark had a smile on his face he just heard the words of his best friend even though she was across the country in Washington D.C. Also he thought of the advice he got from Lana and Kara everything is falling into place like he planned. Clark went back to his chores and came across a couple envelopes with his name on them. He also that it was kind of strange because he just found Lois's letter last night, but one envelope was his mother's handwriting, and then the other was his father's handwriting. So he picked them up and went to sit on the couch in his loft

_[The letters]_

(Clark opened letter that his father opened first. Once the enveloped open a picture fell out one he hadn't seen in years of two teenagers who were happy going to the Spring Formal freshman year of high school. Also he turned to read the letter.)

_-Dear Clark,_

_When I look at this picture I see a friendship that mean more than words. I also see this amazing girl that opened your eyes who know what you two can have. I not saying ignore the girl you loved Lana Lang, but just remember there are two types of girls out there 'the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into,' Gabe Sullivan's words not mine. Clark what you and Chloe have is what your mother and I have don't let this one pass you by._

_-Your Father_

_(Clark closed the letter and pondered the picture. Then he opened the letter that his mother had written him._

_-Dear Clark,_

_You know I love you and that I loved the girls you fell in love with Lana Lang and Lois Lane, but the one you were always passed by was your best friend. She also was the one that you were most honest with I saw this light in your eyes that I never saw with Lana and Lois even though the latter was your best friends cousin. Also when you thought Chloe had died a part of you died with her and then she turned up alive and the spark came back. Lois noticed it two and she and I just want you to be happy. Chloe and you are meant to be soulmates so don't let petty pride get between you two. Enclosed is the ring that your father gave me it a symbol of a love that is meant to last so give this ring to the right girl._

_-Your Mother_

(Clark finished reading the letter and thought how ironic in the past two days between Lois and his parent's things have been guiding him back to Chloe. It may have taken him a long time to realize that 'she was the woman of his dream masquerading as his best friend,' but he was not going to let things pass her by.)

[End of scene]

So Clark finished up the chores and then got some things taken care of before he saw Chloe tonight at the awards ceremony of Pulitzer Prize. Also he was going to make it a night to remember it maybe a cliché but he said the same thing at the Spring Formal but that turned out to be a disaster when he went to say Lana but he was not going to do it again. Truth be told Chloe Sullivan meant more to him than he ever realized.

It was five o'clock when Chloe Sullivan finished up work she thought just great I have to be at the Pulitzer's awards in two hours. So Chloe hurried home to get ready luckily she still had superspeed and now she was not so jealous of Clark because she had his powers. Finally she was ready and headed to the ceremony alone and then there outside the door she saw Clark and man he looked as good as ever.

[The ceremony]

Chloe: (walking over smiling) hey Clark and thanks for the flowers.

Clark: (smiling) hey Chloe your welcome by the way love the new look.

Chloe: (shrugging) hey Pete said the same thing two days ago and thanks for the compliment. Anyway shall we go in?

(Clark held out his arm and Chloe took it and they headed into the ceremony. Also they went to find their seats and discovered they were sitting at the same table.)

Host: (announced) ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Pulitzer awards many of you have been nominated for great achievements before or this may be your first time so enjoy tonight. Also I know it Valentine's Day so we got a special evening planned so let's get started.

Chloe: (watching as the others received their awards and then) last the award for great journalist in a newspaper excellence nominees are Chloe Sullivan from the Washington Post for her article on the underground working of the Mayor and then Clark Kent from the Daily Planet for his work on a new uncovering in Luthor Corp. So without further ado the winner is Chloe Sullivan.

(Chloe could not believe it she won and was so happy. So she turned to Clark with a big smile on her face and before she headed up Clark grabbed her arm and then kissed in public. Then she went to accept her award.)

Clark: (whispered for her to only hear) Chloe you know you deserved this and it great dream fulfilled.

Chloe: (smiling) wow this is such a great honor I dreamt about this moment since a little girl and now to win it I just can't believe it. Also I guess you guys kind of wondered why my competition kissed me well the truth is we're old friends and also it Valentine's Day why not.

(Chloe finished and then headed back to her chair next to Clark. Naturally Clark put his arm around her and they just hugged and finished watching the ceremony.)

Host: (announced) well that all for tonight so enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Evening.

(The ceremony was over but Chloe was still holding Clark's hand and they headed back to her place.)

Chloe: (opened the door) ok Clark spill what was tonight really about.

Clark: (went to sit on the couch) Chlo it been crazy not talking to you for a year outside of the league work so I wanted to prove that I love you.

Chloe: (went to sit next to him) Clark you never had to prove it and I felt the same way I just guess my old insecurities got in the way.

Clark: (put his arms around her) Chlo I know and a promised you at the Spring Formal that it was going to be a night to remember and I want to make it up to you. Also we have been through a lot we are meant to be you're my soulmate. Although it took me a long time to see it and letters from Lois, my mom and dad for me to realize it but it true.

Chloe: (smiled) really it took a letter from Steve for me to see it but I don't want you out of my life again.

Clark: (got down on one knee) Chloe Sullivan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.

Chloe: (looked at the ring) Clark isn't that you mothers ring and yes I will marry you.

(Clark kissed her and put the ring on her hand and they just sat on the couch talking.)

[End of scene]

Clark and Chloe fell asleep in each other's arms around midnight. It was the first peaceful sleep they had in a long time. When morning came they work out more details planning on what they going to do about their new engagement.

_Chapter 13: The New Path_

The morning after Valentine's Day was a beautiful day the sun shines beautifully into the apartment of Chloe Sullivan. Also it shines on the two figures lying on the couch embracing each other. Chloe is the first to stir in Clark's arms she finally open her eyes looking up at Clark who is already up.

[The couch]

Chloe: (smiling) morning Clark how long have you been up? Oh wait don't answer that the sun up and you are a farmboy.

Clark: (smiling) geez Chlo you know me so well but it seems that you don't need coffee to wake you up anymore.

Chloe: (snark) hey Clark or should I say fiancé of mine watch it coffee is still one of my vices.

Clark: (kissed her) I know and by the way I got something else to give you? (Pulling out the bracelet) Chlo this bracelet was meant for my soulmate and it was found among the Kwache caves.

Chloe: (surprised) you mean I am the soulmate of an intergalactic traveler are you sure?

Clark: (smiling) yes I am sure and if you don't think it I am sure the ghosts of my mom and your cousin will knock some sense into you.

Chloe: (shocked) well let's not have that happen shall we. (Clark put the bracelet on Chloe) this is so beautiful and nice and now what are we going to do about the wedding?

Clark: (tightened his arms around her) well I was thinking we both had big weddings me the one I had with Lois and you with Jimmy and Steve let us just go to Vegas.

Chloe: (kissed him) I think that is a great idea and I just know who the two witnesses should be.

Clark: (smiling) Pete and Lana so we will have to send Moira to Jimmy and Kara before we go.

(They both got off the couch and Chloe called Lana while Clark called Jimmy and Kara.)

[End of scene]

As soon as they got off the phone they had breakfast and talked about old times. Then they decided that they needed to go to fortress to get things done. Chloe figured that she needed to learn more about her Kryptonian powers.

A few hours, later Clark and Chloe arrived at the fortress in their costumes as Superman and Guardian. Although the last time Chloe was here she never got a good look at what Clark did the place. So holding Clark hand she saw the many improvement Clark made over year while Clark inserted a special crystal revealing a image of a beautiful woman.

[The fortress of solitude]

Clark: (looking to Chloe) Chlo I want you to meet someone that you never got to meet before my mother Lara.

Lara: (AI) it nice to meet you Chloe Sullivan and thank you for protecting my son Kal-El.

Chloe: (smiling) it nice to finally put an image to the name and about your son I love him and do whatever I can protect him.

Lara: (AI) I know and you were destined to be with Kal-El because of your Kryptonian heritage.

Jor-El: (AI) that is right Chloe Sullivan ever since you set foot in this fortress I was interested in why you are so connected to my son.

Chloe: (shocked) you mean I have Kryptonian blood and that why when I absorb Kal-El powers by DNA reacted the way it did.

Jor-El: (AI) that is correct but it also had to do with Brain Interactive Construct and your connection to the Ultimate Destroyer.

Clark: (still holding her hand) Jor-El you mean that all she went through was meant to happen even if it almost killed her.

Jor-El: (AI) yes my son it was meant to happen because you two were destined to meet. It means that you two are destined soulmates it was prophesied.

Chloe: (shocked) it was prophesied but how?

Lara: (AI) you see Chloe the bracelet you wear is a symbol of your Kryptonian family crest much like the one Kal-El wears. Chloe Sullivan you are descended from a very royal Kryptonian family but this family got caught up in greed and wanted to conquer the universe. This family got so corrupted that they eventually fell but before that one son broke away and escaped landing on third planet from the yellow sun living a long healthy life raising a family. That family is who you are descended from and that is why you are the soulmate of my son.

Chloe: (realized) so that is why my connection with Davis Bloom/Doomsday was strong also because of my connection to this family. What was the Kryptonian name of this family?

Lara: (AI) the House of Sil just like we are the House of El. It is tradition that the women in the families of Krypton were the bracelets as symbols of heritage. Another note be wise in using your powers this is your destiny to protect this planet with my son.

Jor-El: (AI) I see that you two plan to be joined in marriage on this planet.

Clark: (smiling) yes father but I wish also to be joined in marriage also with Kryptonian tradition with Chloe.

Jor-El: (AI) very well Kal-El and I will perform it.

(So Kal-El and Chloe were joined together in Kryptonian tradition of marriage and their destiny together was laid out before them.)

[End of scene]

When they got done at the fortress and they headed back to meet Lana and Pete in Vegas.

_Chapter 14: The Future_

Meanwhile while Clark and Chloe headed to Las Vegas, Nevada the Justice League was having their annual meeting. So Oliver, Dinah, Kara, A.C., Victor and others gathered around for the meeting in the Watchtower.

[Watchtower]

Oliver: (pacing) does anybody know where Superman and Guardian are?

Kara: (smiling) they are incommunicado because they should be getting married by now.

Dinah: (surprised) what when did this happen?

Kara: (continued) well with everything that happened with them the past year it was time to move on. Kal surprised her on Valentine's Day realizing that Chloe was who he is meant to be with.

Oliver: (smiled) well it about time those two for years have been driving us crazy.

Dinah: (smiled) that right well I guess we will have to go on without them for a while.

Kara: (smiled) that right oh I better call Jimmy and see how he is doing with the two superkids.

Oliver: (shocked) I thought Moira was with Lana and Pete.

Kara: (continued) well I got a call this morning explaining that they wanted Pete and Lana as witnesses for their wedding in Vegas. So I offered to take Moira since we already had Jonathan.

Oliver: (nodding) that makes sense well we wish them the best. Let's get started.

(They started the meeting to conducted business.)

[End of scene]

Clark and Chloe decided to fly to Las Vegas they dropped down in an alley in regular cloths because they left the uniforms at the fortress. As soon as they landed hand in hand they headed out to some stores to get things started Chloe got her gown and Clark got a tux. An hour later Lana and Pete finally showed up to meet them. Clark, Chloe, Lana, and Pete headed to the nearest wedding chapel.

[The car]

Chloe: (talking to Lana) Lana how has Moira been doing?

Lana: (answered) she's doing good but a little shocked when I dropped her off at Kara and Jimmy place.

Chloe: (continued) so what did you tell her?

Lana: (answered) I told her that her mother has a surprised for her in a couple of days.

Chloe: (smiling) thanks and I am sure she is having fun with Jimmy right now.

(Meanwhile, in the front Clark and Pete were talking about the wedding.)

Clark: (smiling) I can't believe I am doing this but Chloe is so worth it.

Pete: (smiling) all I can say it about time that you two got things worked out.

Clark: (shocked) I was not ready when we were kids but now I am so ready for her she is the girl of my dreams.

Pete: (laughing) man you are so smitten and it is like Lana and I.

(Pete continued driving to the chapel and when they got there Clark and Chloe went to change. Finally several minutes later they all headed into the chapel for Clark and Chloe to get married.)

Priest: (announced) ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here together to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. Matrimony is a thing not to be taken lightly but in the eyes of these two I see that they are meant to be and true love has manifested itself. So Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan have written their vows for each other professing their love. Clark if you please.

Clark: (looking into Chloe eyes) Chloe we have been friends for so long and when I first saw you I instantly fell in love but never expressed the words because your friendship was more important. That was back then I did not know what real love is or having my true soulmate infront of me. It like you said that 'you are the girl of my dreams masquerading as your best friend' I love you.

Priest: (announced) Chloe if you please.

Chloe: (looking to Clark) Clark you know me I have never been at a loss for words and this is no exception. When I first moved from Metropolis to Smallville in the eighth grade I was so mad at my dad for moving us to a place in the middle of nowhere but then I met you. That moment I met you I realized that Smallville was not going to be such a bad place at all. We had our adventures back then and then I found out your secret and that didn't change how I felt about you it only made our bond stronger. Even though we had our fights and good times I knew that I loved you then and I love you now.

Priest: (announced) with these vows said, exchanging of rings afterwards and these witnesses present I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. (Clark grab Chloe kissing her when they were finally done the Priest continued) I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent.

(When the Priest was finished they all headed out to lobby. Clark and Chloe signed the marriage license saying goodbyes to Lana and Pete, and heading to the fortress to their honeymoon.)

[End of scene]

They watched as Pete and Lana's car headed out of sight then snuck into an alley. Clark scooped Chloe up in his arms (even though Chloe could fly she just wanted to be in Clarks arms) and then took off to the fortress.

Several hours later they made it back and then made love for the first time that night as man and wife. Finally they fell asleep in each others' arms having dreams of the future that they will lead together. The next morning they woke up with smiles on their faces and figured out how they were going to break it to the children.

[The fortress]

Chloe: (waking up) Clark if this is a dream don't wake me up from it?

Clark: (kissing her) this is not a dream it finally happened. Besides I have my soulmate and that all I need in my arms.

Chloe: (snark) even after all these years you are still such a sap but I still love you.

Clark: (smiling) Chlo I just sorry I hurt you back then but things did work out for the best. Also now you are bonded to me on Earth but also in Kryptonian tradition.

Chloe: (smiling) this is just great it just we need to tell the kids.

Clark: (hugging her) I know besides Jonathan will be so happy to have you as a mother because he missed you so much.

Chloe: (kissing him) I know I missed him too and Moira even though she doesn't remember you because she was just a baby will love having Superman as a father. Also I told her so much about my best friend Clark Kent and she grown to be a mini me.

Clark: (kissing her) it ok besides we still have time before we pick up the kids so I want to make love to friend and wife Chloe Sullivan Kent again.

Chloe: (laughing) I think that can be arranged.

(Clark and Chloe for several more hours made love before they left to pick up the kids.)

[End of scene]

That night they finally arrived to pick up Moira and Jonathan taking them back to the farm to live as a family. Slowly over time Chloe got her things out of the apartment in Washington D.C., warning her boss that she moving back to Kansas.

Life back in Kansas was great for Chloe Sullivan Kent she had a new husband who also happened to be her best friend and then on top of that Perry White hired her back at the Daily Planet. Also they continued with the Justice League duties and of course the first time after they returned from the honeymoon everyone congratulated them. Also that meeting brought something unexpected news to the new couple.

[The league meeting]

Dinah: (looking to Chloe) hey Chloe you ok because you look a little pale.

Chloe: (answering) not really I have been sick in the mornings for the past few days.

Clark: (taking hold of her hand) Chlo is there something you want to tell me.

Chloe: (answered) well I was going to tell you tonight but this mission came up so it delayed it a little. Anyway I went to the doctor this morning and he confirmed that I am pregnant.

Clark: (smiling) mean were going to have a baby.

Chloe: (smiling) not just a baby but we are going to have twins.

Dinah: (shocked) twins and here let me take you to the bathroom because it looks like you are going to throw up.

(Dinah took Chloe to the bathroom leaving the men in the meeting room.)

Oliver: (smiling) so Clark it looks like congratulations are in order.

Clark: (happy) thanks Ollie you know if it wasn't for Lois insisting I be happy after her death we would not be here.

Oliver: (laughing) leave to Lois to have the last word even after she is dead. Man I hope I am that lucky one day but it looks like one is only in the cards for Dinah and I.

Clark: (relaxing) sorry to hear that. Anyway I better go check on my wife.

(Clark left the conference room to check on his wife ushering Dinah to return.)

[End of scene]

Nine months later Clark and Chloe had twins a boy and a girl. The boy was named Gabriel Jimmy Kent and the girl was named Lara Lois Kent after people who meant a lot to them. Now Clark and Chloe bond was stronger than ever.

_Epilogue: Two Years Later_

At the Kent farm two years later the family was having the typical day before Clark and Chloe headed off to work. Chloe was in the kitchen getting Moira and Jonathan lunch ready and then going to take the twins to daycare.

[The Kent farm]

John: (running down the stairs) hey mom it looks like Gabriel and Lara seem to be floating above their beds and not waking up.

Chloe: (smiling) thanks John let's see what we can do about that since Superman is on duty.

(Chloe ran upstairs with John and they woke the twins up. Once the twins opened their eyes they instantly fell back on their beds and Lara said.)

Lara: (sarcastic) that was cool can we do it again.

Chloe: (smiling) no honey it time to get dressed. Hey Gabriel you ok.

Gabriel: (looking to his mom) yeah but I have to agree with Lara on this one.

Clark: (just walking in) Gabriel what do you have to agree with Lara on.

Chloe: (sarcastic) well it seems the twins are gaining powers faster than John and Moira because they just fell from floating over their beds.

Clark: (smiling) really that great because we weren't sure what was going to happen with the powers.

Moira: (walking in) true that now could you to stop worrying about us kids. Anyway where is breakfast because I am hungry?

Clark: (taking her hand) Chlo honey I will take care of Moira and see you down stairs in a minute.

(Clark took Moira and John followed while Chloe got the twins ready.)

Chloe: (coming down the stairs with twins) man Clark breakfast smells good because you know I am about bad as a cook than Lois.

Clark: (shrugging it off) not really you are much better than Lois because you had to fend for yourself since your mom left.

Chloe: (punching him in the shoulder) aw Clark but that was mostly take-out even when Lana stayed with us.

Clark: (finished the pancakes) really you guys had such a way of hiding it. Anyway breakfast is ready kids.

(All the kids ran up grabbing plates for the pancakes and then went to sit at the table. Finally Clark and Chloe joined them for a family breakfast,)

[End of scene]

When that was all done Clark and Chloe saw John and Moira off to school and loaded the twins in the car before heading off to work. Finally they dropped the twins off at daycare in the Daily Planet and then went upstairs to work. Side note since Chloe started working back at the Daily Planet she won another Pulitzer along with Clark her partner. Superhero duties continued fulfilling their destinies.


End file.
